The present invention relates to bathing devices and, more particularly, pertains to assisting the bather obtain a comfortable, safe, and complete bath without the aid of another person.
A variety of bathtub inserts are known in the art. A number of these devices in different fulfillment intend that persons safely get into and out of a conventional tub. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,408 to Dentler discloses a bathtub platform lift device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,028 to Colbert discloses an inflatable system for bath lift device, U.S. Pat. No. 5, 129,112 to Shafer discloses a chair lift device. While all of these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an apparatus permitting a person to bathe himself/herself not only safely but also completely (including back, bottom, and feet) without an assistant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,335 to Gellmann and U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,445 to Bailey shown a shower chain assembly whereby the sprays, directed from under the seat, can cleanse the ano genital areas of the body. However, the users of both of these devices can""t completely bathe oneself without assisting with another person. Furthermore these suggested devices are two complicated and unacceptable for the present purposes due both to the relatively high initial cost, and also to the loss or restriction of the facility for normal use when anyone wishes a regular shower or bath.
It is an essential objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus for bathing in safety and comfort for a broad category of users, including elderly and disabled persons.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a bathing apparatus that the user can operate safely in sitting position without the aid of another person.
It is still another objective of the invention to provide a bathing apparatus, which does not require any special modification to a conventional tub structure.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a bathing apparatus with elements for bathing all parts of one""s body including back, seat, and feet.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a bathing apparatus that does not require that it be moved out in cases when anyone would want a regular shower or bath.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a bathing apparatus, which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction, easy to use, economically feasible, long lasting, and relatively trouble free in operation.
These together with other objectives of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific benefits attained by its uses, refer to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.